Cole Macgrath vs Alex Mercer
by Asdtgh
Summary: The Prime Conduit of Electrokinesis vs The Blacklight Virus


**Before I go any further to this, I just want to let you all know that I may have been a Prototype fan but! I may have my reason for this little Death Battle fanon thing. People think that Cole's gonna win because of Alex's vulnerability/'weakness' to lightning and ice. And, some people think Alex's gonna win. Honestly, even if I played and enjoyed Infamous as well, I still think Alex's gonna win. But, at least, a stalemate. I respect both characters and their abilities...but, there's still will be blood and there will be a winner.**

 **Also, there's SPOILERS, obviously. And the warning: I don't own Prototype or inFamous.**

* * *

Damien: Now, I know everyone thinks that one of their most beloved characters would become the winner out of this match. But, we have our reasons to prove that one of them can outcome the other.

Asdtgh: That's right, Damien! But not just any reason. The most valid reason why. So let's start of with a friendly match. Both are respected. Blah blah blah. We don't want more horrible comments(reviews, especially Shadowfrost1 since he'll fill my entire review page with loads of reasoning why Cole would win) than Goku vs Superman 1 AND 2 comments.

Damien: It should have been Goku, you know? Able to destroy the universe with around 6 punches-

Asdtgh: NO MORE REASONING OF THAT! BOTH CHARACTERS ARE HEROES. DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S GONNA WIN IN THAT...*sigh* let's get on with this debate. Cole Macgrath, the Electric Man/Demon of Empire City/The Prime Conduit/Saviour of Earth from The Beast.

Damien: And Alex Mercer, the Prototype/ZEUS/Biomass Using Motherfucker/New Leader of the Infected/Potential Badass Character for future games but was turned down due to fans complaining about his death/-

Asdtgh: GET ON WITH IT.

Damien:.../Saviour of New York from 5 times Hiroshima Nuke Bomb/Main Antagonist of Prototype 2.

Asdtgh: I'm Asdtgh and he's my creation from Jaune, The Evolved, Damien. And we're gonna see how all this is gonna end. WITH, A-

Damien: DEATH BAAATTLE!

* * *

 _I thought this would be the end. That once Kessler and the Ray Sphere were gone, my life would go back to normal. But now I understand that this is my life._

Asdtgh: Cole Macgrath was once a simple young boy, wanted by his mother to be a school teacher, much less than a bike messenger. He had weird shit going on in his early life time _years_ before the ray sphere incident.

Damien: Several quotes from Kessler, the main antagonist of inFamous 1, stated that Cole's father find Trish Dailey, his girlfriend, the daughter she never had. There are so many more of his past but, we don't need to no too much when you can just check it out yourself, huh?

Anyway, Cole got a package that he was suppose to deliver, or something. He opened it, boom! Terrorism, yay, woo hoo!...Actually, if you think about it with the White Fang, that's actually pretty scary.

Asdtgh: Exactly! As much as how powerful that little 'bomb' is, the futuristic ball of energy devastated Empire City into some wasteland, with some buildings still intact. And a huge death population increase.

Damien: All for the powers given to Cole.

Asdtgh: That's right! Cole got the powers from that 'bomb', known as a Ray Sphere, which gave Macgrath Conduit electric powers, able to shoot bolts, do a 'Fus-Ro-Dah' with both of his hands, throw grenades, shoot rockets, do sniper bolts, bio leech people, arc restraint people, heal people using electricity, grind on railways*inhale*, create gigawatt blades, and finally, probably, summon a lightning storm. GOD, that's more than a mouth-full.

Damien: Well, good job. However, let's continue the story. He was able to mainpulate electricity, trained his way by sucking up energy from generators in the sewers and had to got through loads of enemies coming for his head. Going up against S.W.A.T dudes, Reaper dudes who are mind-controlled druggies by Sasha(Heavy: WHO TOUCH MY SASHA?!), Dust people and First Sons, people 100 years ahead of time somehow. Also, when he got captured by the S.W.A.T dudes back then, he got to Moya, the supposed wife of John White, someone working to infiltrate the First Sons.

Through his adventures, he met Sasha(Asdtgh: Go away, Heavy!) who continued his mysterious relationship with Kessler. As she got captured by the First Sons, he escaped to the Warren and met Dust men, fought his way to the leader, Alden Tale, once former leader of the First Sons then got kicked out by Kessler.

Asdtgh: And here comes the fucked up part. Cole, somewhere I believe, got contacted by John White and was informed that Moya was fooling him to work for her and take in the Ray Sphere for the American government.(I forgot if this is correct, I really want to finish this and get to the fight) As he got help by Zeke to fight back the Dust Men, he later betrayed him by trying to activate another Ray Sphere and could have screwed Empire City a second time. But, it didn't. Even though it didn't, he still betrayed Cole.

Then Zeke joined Kessler, Kessler destroyed the tower both Cole, Zeke and Alden once were, Cole chased after Alden, Alden got defeated and spared by Cole but, he wasted his second chance in life by falling of a bridge, crippling and wasting Cole's effort to spare him. Finally, an army of First Sons was built and prepared against him by Kessler. _Definitely_ not Cole's best day.

Damien: Other than that, Cole lost Trish because of Kessler...wow, he's such a dick. With rage and fury, he man-o'-war his way to _ANOTHER_ Ray Sphere, or maybe the same, with John White and destroyed the Ray Sphere with his lightning storm. Unfortunately, this caused the device to activate and shatter, create some vortex, suck John up, and Cole ran. Kessler contacted him, they met up at the same place where Cole got his powers and finally battle it out. At one point, Zeke came in and got his ass kicked a hundred meters away by Kessler. Cole got enraged again and defeated Kessler.

Asdtgh: Through his dying last words, he planted memories of his past to Cole's mind. Both are the same person, Kessler was in the future, lost his family to the Beast as his nemesis, including Trish as his wife, go back to the past, kicked Alden out and controlled the First Sons and eventually brought both Cole, Zeke and Trish together with the Ray Sphere. As he dropped dead, Cole prepared his battle against the Beast...only to lose to him and lose his powers and fled to New Marais, where he first learn how to parkour.

Damien: Only to find a bunch of gunners called the Militia controlled by Bertrand, and was intended to take down Cole. _Another_ most definite worst day. Man, is he like some kind of sponge for bad luck?

Asdtgh: Well, probably at least as bad as Alex's origin and story. After getting to know other members, Lucy Kuo and Wolfe, that infiltrated the First Sons, alongside with John. Wolfe gave Cole the RFI which is intended to kill the Beast. Unfortunately, he needed Blast Cores to be able to fire the RFI but they're scattered across the city and there were Conduits lurking for more power or to be whole. And he absorbed the Blast Cores to gain back his other powers lost, including new ones. So, he met Nix, a Conduit victim of Bertrand who also became a Conduit but, not exactly a human-like Conduit.

Instead, a _giant_ creature that might terrify your childhood dreams, unless you lost your childhood like mine after losing my pet dog and never had a grandfather to often be with. So, Kuo got kidnapped, Wolfe died, Kuo got Conduit powers of ice, ice soldiers come out to kick some ass, Cole got some of Kuo's powers and eventually got enough Blast Cores to use the RFI.

Damien: But, there's one problem, though. It also kills other Conduits as well. So, it kills Cole.

Asdtgh: He made the decision that not even an agent could risk after risking her life to infiltrate an organization which is a threat to the U.S government. He risked all Conduits' lives for the majority who are known as the victims of the plague done by Cole's first Ray Sphere. Kuo declined and joined John, who was the Beast due to the Ray Sphere, and both got defeated, along with the sacrifice of Nix.*sigh* And she's actually quite my type.

Damien: ...A crazy girl who looks like a succubus and is evil enough to kill a bunch of army dudes who eventually worked with Cole?

Asdtgh: Hey, who doesn't like a succubus?

Damien: ...Fair point. So, Cole killed the Beast and the other Conduits, along with him but, not all of them. It may have some miscalculations. There are still more people with the Conduit gene and some may have survived. With that, it would lead to Delsin's story. Of course, the Beast should be dead from a point blank blast of the RFI. Now let's go to the powers.

Asdtgh: Finally! Unfortunately, after speaking life story and his powers are very extensive, we have to cut short. First, he shoots out lightning bolts, that's a start. Some bolts extend in range, multiply by 3 or 5, got a rapid fire rate, overload to a burst and move nearly as fast as lightning in the first game. He can also make them explosive like seen in his first battle with the Beast. Second, grenades. Its different aspects are basically almost the same as the bolts but, it multiply, sticks and can become ice. Thirdly, shockwaves that can be used to propel objects, electrocute people and make them float by gravitational means, used to jump onto to gain height, shoot out ice shards like a shotgun and make its range further but, shorter. Rockets can trick enemies by extending, able to home, multiply by 3, freeze and explode enemies. The explosive can one-shot helicopters as well.

Kinectic Pulse is a form of magnetisim, allowing Cole to lift objects using something like telekinesis and throw them at far distances and get anything to electrically explode on impact.

Damien: Even a pizza box. Goddamn that's awesome. Fear the almighty pizza box!

Asdtgh: Quite weird but cool at the same time. He can grind on railways, wires and other things similar to the stated names and that conducts electricity for to him to charge. Thunder Drop makes him fall and burst without a scratch, along with damaging enemies through his shockwave. He can even overload his electrical attacks and send out huge waves of electricity, killing many enemies when caught.

Damien: He also can conduct enough energy and convert it to his arms to form Gigawatt blades that have the amount of electricity of 1 billion watts, enough to tear a human apart, including a guy named David who so happened to be able to shook off a building level explosion. Healing touch heals the injured, Arc Restraint capture enemies through magnetism, or something, and Bio Leech sucks the life out of others, something canon Cole would at least rarely do. He has his passive abilities such as being able to gain energy if he were to hit someone with his bolts.

Asdtgh: There are many other more attacks but, there are three of the most dangerous. Ionic Vortex creates a tornado that electrocutes enemies when they enter it, Ionic Freeze freeze people with large ice shards coming from the floor and Ionic Storm, able to summon a storm of lightning that easily tear apart David and able to shatter half of the Beast's face. If he was drained from a continuous use of his electric attacks, he can always use his Amp. A tesla weapon to improve his close range combat.

And here comes his feats. He was able to take down organisations that terrifies the military till they piss their pants known as, of course, the First Sons. One-shot choppers or at least able to get them on fire until the controls died. COB(Shadowfrost1) got a friend to calculate Cole's speed from his RPG-7 feat. Calculate enough to prove his reaction and combat speed to be super sonic, close to mach 1.5. Able to tear apart David effortlessly with his Ionic Storm while bringing down an aircraft carrier and fought against enemies who can teleport and Kessler who flash steps. He solo-ed an entire group of Military soldiers, along with some choppers and was able to dodge bullets quite efficiently.

Gone up against a group of elite ice soldiers and army stomping Corrupted, compared to the military. Able to destroy steel with electricity and even take down an entire aircraft carrier with an Ionic Storm. And finally, he could take down the Beast who was able to survive a point blank nuke.

Damien: Wow! And I thought Alex would win because of one feat which is the other nuke.

Asdtgh: We'll see. Unfortunately, it's not always sunshine and happiness. He has his weaknesses, mainly, unable to go to knee deep water without hurting him and electrocuting others and can die in a few seconds if he dipped his entire body into the sea. He needs time to charge his Overload Burst.

And of course, _ALL_ , or at least most, of his attacks need electricity juice to be of use and he needs a source of energy to recharge. Luckily, his entire battlefield is chuck full of electric things for his disposal. His Ionic attacks are limited to three ionic charges and he needs fallen enemies of even innocents to recharge for another ionic attack.

But, even though Cole seemed nothing to Mercer, he is a force to be reckon with.

 _I take one last look down at myself, my future self, and turned away, the rage curdling inside. I hate everything about Kessler. But, when the time comes, I will be ready._

* * *

 _My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I'm all of these things._

Asdtgh: Alexander J. Mercer was a young child with a brutal first nine years past in a foster care. When he reached ten, his mother got out of prison but, it wasn't really a great idea to be reunited with her. He had a sister named Dana Mercer. He has some experience in martial arts, coming from his own combat skills in the early Prototype game. Probably even before being Infected or after consuming civilians and trained soldiers who prepared their self-defences with their martial arts. Once he got out of foster care, he worked his way with superb intelligence in biology to becoming a bio-scientist of Gentek, an organisation full of scientists that had been working on a project for years passed down. I believe it's around 1969.

Damien: Heh! 69.

Asdtgh: He continued to help their work, the project known as 'Blacklight', and is of great help in developing it with his team. The Blacklight project was supposed to be creating a cure for cancer by changing specific cells of the diseased body, moulding away the cancerous cells back into their healthy states. However, in reality, Blackwatch used Gentek and Mercer as lab rats in weaponising viruses from the past project 'Redlight', into viruses that are capable of affecting enemies of racial genes, re-constructing the cells of different races into what they expected it to be. The Blacklight virus was pushing through into success, thanks to Mercer and other's help. However, the media was able to dig through the security of Blackwatch, an elite army force trained to take down threats beyond the military's capabilities, and putting up their findings of the real purpose of the project. Gentek started to get more suspicious through their work by people and Blackwatch was afraid about the future. So, they did what heartless creatures could do, even for mindless Infected.

Damien: Yes, killing people. By covering up such crap is to kill the scientists for their own care and freedom. Mercer heard about this and ran away with vials of the virus. He used those vials to gain income by selling them as he continued his hiding as the number one threat to the United States. Once pinned down in Penn Station, he had no other choice but to threw one of the vials, letting all hell unleash.

Asdtgh: The virus spread across New York with Mercer at the epicentre, affected as well. After some time, he had been brought back to Gentek, being cut opened for some surgery procedures, being analysed by his own fellow scientists.

Damien: And all of a sudden, he jumped back to life, unsure of what had happened. He also lost his memories by then. He escaped Gentek but realised what Blackwatch was killing the same exact scientists back then. He tried to flee but was caught...again. He got gunned down but, noticed his new found powers.

Asdtgh: That's right! He became a sort of superhuman. More specifically, the reason for New York's apocalypse. An abomination. He got back his memories and to his sister, tried to find a way to stop the virus, accidentally released Elizabeth Greene, codename MOTHER and reason for the virus, to infect New York a second time, reunited with his girlfriend, got betrayed by her then fought a Specialist named Cross, got stabbed with an anti-virus parasite, got help from another scientist to stop the parasite, met up with his suicidal scientist boss to try and get answers but still couldn't, killed Elizabeth Greene, stopped Blackwatch and the Infected and prevent the bombing of his city.

Damien: After a year from the bombing incident, he now that he was secret hero of New York, he needed to understand how he could ease his way back to human society. started to lose his motivation to fight what he usually fought for, stopping the virus against humanity. But, after learning that he's no longer human by Cross and to stop the virus that he became would also mean killing him. So, he travelled far to learn and treasure relationships with humans after consuming some drug dealers and using their stash of money for possible need of wealth. He got somewhere that is probably in the Antartic, meeting up a father and his very kind and caring daughter in a little shack.

He was invited to their home, able to have some relationship with the daughter named Autumn and realised that they're being threatened by a group of dudes. He finally had someone to defend. And just like that, he stopped them and consumed the boss. Unfortunately, as he got into his memories, he learned that Autumn's father was a criminal who once worked for the same boss he ate.

Asdtgh: Afraid of Autumn's safety, he killed her father. But, in return, Autumn shot him by the face not because she hated him for killing his father but, because she 'learned from his father' to care mostly about herself...Such parenting advice...Enraged of such betrayal, he slaughtered her and ran off back to New York, planning to change humanity to a non-conflict, trustworthy race that no one had to suffer for it...until he was stopped by a sergeant named James Heller, who Alex got his attention to due to his survival abilities, and was later killed at the end.

Damien: What are you talking about? He didn't die.

Alex: Well, I actually did. The reason why I'm alive is because Asdtgh made a fanfic of how things would go on with the RWBY world when I come in.

Asdtgh: ...Wait a sec-! How did you get here?!

Alex: Breaking the Fourth Wall because of you. Remember that one chapter?

Asdtgh: Oh yeah...

Alex: Anyway, I'm gonna kill something. *Walked out of the room* ...Hey, James! When was the last time you killed me?

Damien: Um...Let's not. Let's just close the door.

Asdtgh: Yep. Onto the powers, I don't care about your feelings, anyway Damien. As a new being granted by the virus, Alex is able to use his own biomass as weapons. Changing them into claws, blades, huge fists, whip and so on. Let's start of with his other special abilities. Both Claws and Hammerfists are able to create groundspikes from the ground when he slammed them into the floor. He can also move with superhuman speed to keep up quite well with an 81.6 m/s UH-60 Blackhawk at the start of his story while going through traffic and in a weakened, prime state. He has superhuman strength that allows him to effortlessly dent a car with a punch.

He can further increase his strength by either shift his biomass to his fists/charging up or with his other power known as Muscle Mass, increasing his strength two times fold. This would allow him to casually explode any vehicle with 3 punches. It took two dive-bombs to destroy a reinforced military base or a biomass reinforced base and he could rip half a part from a modified tank without much effort, even without his Muscle Mass. In a few cutscenes, he easily lifted and tossed away a destroyed tank of a few tons with one hand and he was also seen two shotting Heller until he's onto his knees with two long range Tendril attacks, should be assumed that he have some range weapon powers that even Heller has. These Tendrils allow Alex to extend his biomass to connect to an enemy to expand with more tendrils to stick to walls, floors, vehicles and other enemies to go back to the enemy's body and crush him. His Tendrils arms is able to further increase his strength like how he easily ripped apart a tank by front flipping and pulling half of it by the upper body, similar to the Musclemass but, we do not really understand the Tendrils full capability of strength enhancement.

But, if that's not enough range attacks, he has his Whipfist, able to extend at far distances, probably close to a building height distance or a city block distance unless he charges the attack.

Damien: Nonetheless, his Whipfist long shot can still do enough damage to destroy a chopper with one hit. He can jump up to high heights close to large building height and even wall-run up them. He has his Blade which is said to be his most powerful weapon in his entire arsenal, along with his Agile Armour after being surrounded by dozen of Infected.

With the speed of his Whipfist swipe and the strength of his Hammerfist, Alex can one-shot tanks with a downward slam of his Blade just like the Hammerfist's Elbow Drop. He can even hack and slash through Hunters and other enemies efficiently and casually, casting great damage to any of his opponents. Talk about strength, huh?

Asdtgh: His Agile Armour allows him to shrug of bullets like flies, rockets like bullets, greatly increases his defence in exchange for his movement. He would not be able to glide, run as fast, parkour and dodge roll. There are other more abilities such as consuming people to regain health faster and easier than his healing factor. Did I not mention about his healing factor?

Damien: Yup, you didn't. He has an extraordinary healing factor, able to let bullets just go through his body but later heal back the wound close to the exact time they penetrated through his body, before he has a powerful durability ability to deflect bullets with just his skin, of course. His healing factor can heal many serious wounds like being burnt alive, shot to the head but, it would be much more difficult for him to grow back his limbs. But, more importantly, every chunk of biomass he consume allows him to gain new abilities, become stronger, faster, more durable and tactical. There aren't any limits to how powerful he could be.

He also has this most powerful attack among every other abilities known as Devastators which can tear apart strong Infected, Blackwatch tanks and choppers like paper. Other than that, he can manipulate, shift his biomass to reinforce one's structure or make him run faster or stronger...or more durable and blah blah blah. Know that everytime he runs up walls, charge up a jump, run at his max speed(game mechanics) and lifts a car, symbiote things come out from his legs and arms in the first game?

Asdtgh: He could also either use the biomass to create Pustules Hives, testicles-like creations to spawn Infected such as Brawlers, Hunters and Juggernauts. Though it does take time to allow them to nurture for production and create them, it's worth the wait. Taking around half a minute would finally make either a Brawler, Hunter or Juggernaut.

Damien: That thing look infected, bruh.

Asdtgh: Absolutely. There are many more powers such as Thermal Vision, Infected Vision, Shield or Shields, Shapeshift, Bio-Bomb and so on. Let's all go on to his feats. He has been able to keep up with an UH-60 Blackhawk that clocks around 81.6 m/s while in a weakened, prime state and going through traffic. And that's the time when he's still learning. He has been able to dodge point-blank bullets at similar level with a chopper and its gatling gun when they were being fired behind him or dodging gatling gun bullets while running on snow and even getting close to the range of fire. Able to create ground-shaking shockwaves with his knuckles, a slam of his fists to the floor and even just pushing the air with his palms. He killed Elizabeth Greene and became the new leader of the Infected.

He is capable of taking down both the Military, Blackwatch and the Infected mainly all by himself. He was able to consume 7-8 Evolved(I was very observant at the final battle) completely without having to weaken them to do so. He has also fought against the Supreme Hunter on a navy battleship with armed soldiers trying to fight back with anti-tank missile launchers, heavy gunfire, attack helicopters and fighter jets. And last but not least, after beating a hard match with the Supreme Hunter, he barely survived a point blank watered nuke that was 5 times stronger than that of the Hiroshima bombing that could have have at least wiped a town from the face of the Earth. At best, level the entire New York City if on ground. And he survived it in the end of the first game. Alex would've gotten stronger during the whole second game, to be able to wear down Heller mid-way through the game, and consuming 7-8 Evolved since the Blacklight virus always adapts and evolves to get stronger, learning from combat experience and biomass intake.

But, of course, he too has his limitations. He does need a source of food, biomass, to be able to heal his wounds faster than his own regeneration. He'll have a slower healing factor if he loses too much biomass. Through his battle with Cross, he is vulnerable to electricity and it can lock his body in place. Basically, cause him to spaz during an electrocution.

Damien: I think we should all finally start off with the Death Battle since there are too many feats that both have and too many that'll lead the readers to bore to death. And to end this off, Alex Mercer is beyond just an abomination but an actual devastator towards all of humanity for the greater good.

 _So now the only thing standing between me and Earth's TRUE DESTINY...is you..._

* * *

Asdtgh: Alright, the combatants are set. Would you like to do the honour?

Damien: Alright! It's time for a DEATH BAAATTLE!

* * *

In the City:

Alex was seen jumping and wall running roof by roof, wall by wall. He stopped at one point on a building at the edge as he looked down to all the humans. He shook his head.

Mercer: What a pathetic bunch...

He turned away to find Cole, face to face, on the exact building. He was quite surprised that a human would wear a white shirt with a black track pants, including a tesla on his back. The same emotion for Cole as he was confused why he said 'What a pathetic bunch...' Mercer tsked and walked off, passing by Macgrath.

However, once the Electric Man noticed the tendrils flowing around his body, already assuming that he's some sort of a threat, through his experience with the Corrupted. He unsheathed his Amp and swung it at him until Alex jerked and dodged the attack after hearing the electricity crackling in the atmosphere. He did a backflip and jumped his way to the other side of the building, shocking his incoming challenger(get it?). He prepared his fists while Cole shouted.

Cole: Who the hell are you?

Mercer: Alex Mercer. And you are?

Cole: Cole Macgrath. What're you? Some Conduit like Bertrand?

The virus cracked his neck with his body flowing with tendrils.

Mercer: You could say that.

Cole snarled as he readied his hand with electricity.

 _FIGHT!_

The bald one shot a bunch of bolts at the hooded one, who dodged without much effort. Macgrath continued on with his rapid Bolt Stream, trying his best to bring him down. However, none were able to slow his opponent down. He used his Precision Bolt by then and finally got him. As Alex was stunned, he quickly burst numerous amount of rockets at him, some multiplied by 3, some were doing circles as they flew towards Mercer.

Once the Prototype recovered, he saw the flying electric projectiles homing on him. He grabbed onto a nearby air conditioner and threw it directly at the series of rockets. The ones that got stuck on the air conditioner got propelled by the other rockets that were homing on him before exploding.

Alex effortlessly dodged the rest of the incoming attacks and ended it off with a jump to the air but, was later shocked by Cole in mid-air, who so happened to aim at him with a Magnum Bolt and was using the other hand to reel himself to the other side of the battlefield with his Lightning Thether. As the rockets that missed redirected back at Mercer, who fell to the floor, he later got back to action and turned his arm to his Whipfist to fish out another air conditioner. He threw it at the Redirected Rockets, dismembering them into electricity in the air. He broke the part of the edge of the building that Cole's Lightning Thether clinged onto.

Cole made another effort to shock him again with his Precision Bolt and he succeeded, only to realise that Mercer recovered as he got back up from the floor and got to cover to escape the same attacks. Cole made another attempt of his Lightning Thether onto another part of the building while Mercer pulled out the rooftop's water tank and threw it at him. Cole quickly released an Overload Burst of electricity, causing the tank to blow up into countless of scrap metals to many directions.

Alex shot his Tendrils at Cole but, missed by the ledge. However, it caused the floor Macgrath stood on to break, bringing him down to the lower level. He crashed into an apartment that was holding on a party, accidentally wearing a party hat. He took it off and jumped out of the window, shattering the glass. He grabbed onto a nearby vertical electric pole and zoomed back up to the top. Alex was gone, he could not find him.

He lifted his hand while holding tightly to his Amp, scanning for even a single drop of biomass. He sent his Radar Pulse and located him. He turned to the Gentek building before Ice Launching and using his Lightning Thether to reach to the top. He looked to the floor, remembering.

Cole: If I'm right, _this_ was the reason for the 'Mercer Virus' of New York Zero. Oohoo man, now I know why it sucks to come here.

He charged himself from a nearby air conditioner(I got no other rooftop electrical appliance to think about) and his arms transformed with electricity, creating his Giga Blades. He Ice Launched once more and went for a Thunder Drop down, effortlessly destroying through the floors and cutting Gentek in half. Alex was in a disguise as a scientist before being dragged by the Giga Blades' destructive power directly. The two soon reached ground zero as Gentek fell sideways due to lack of structural support. Cole stood up, unaffected by the fall while being blinded by a dusty fog.

He sent another Radar Pulse and got Alex's presence. He turned around before being drop-kicked by Mercer, the shockwave shook him all the way to the docks in a straight row. He started to decelerate slowly while being scratched by the friction of the floor, heavily wounded. He crawled his way to a lamp and absorbed the electricity. He later got up, all recovered and fully rejuvenated. Alex took a runner's squat before dashing off, far ahead of the sound barrier and got to Cole's location in a few seconds. He snapped his neck.

Mercer: What else you got?

Cole smirked at the comment, his hands emitted cold air.

Cole: I'm going to rock you...like a hurricane!

He made small icicles in the air and Shockwave them at him, who did not move an inch and took the shards like nothing.

Cole: Well..Never trying that anymore.

Alex quickly shifted biomass to his arms while Cole threw a Freeze Rocket at him. Right before it could reach him, Mercer slammed his fists to the ground, creating a huge crater that blocked and detonated the ice attack in mid-air. As the broken part of the streets fell off from the impact of the Ice Rocket, he grabbed it and flung it at the Electric Man, who Ice Launched up and shoot a Detonation Blast at him. He got caught by the blast, shocked. Cole was about to blow it up with his Bolts but, Mercer jumped high into the clouds, not allowing anything to happen for the moment. The blast blew up on his face, causing him to fall and stunned.

However, not long before he recovered in mid-air. He flipped with his feet to the ground and went straight with his arms first to land. Cole did not want any of it and ran away from whatever attack Alex would pull off. He got to a building with his Lightning Thether, readied.

Once he smashed to the ground, the floor was uprooted from a huge radius by many black spikes, tearing apart the building Cole was standing. Macgrath leaped off, about to injure him with a Thunder Drop. Once all the spikes came back, Alex dashed away from his opponent, who then spun and threw an Ionic Vortex at him. He glided around the tornado and use his Blade for an aerial attack. Cole back-flipped before charging his Ionic Freeze to freeze him. Taking deep breaths, he felt victorious.

Cole: *huff* Some 'virus'. *huff*

Before he left the battlefield, he heard a crack coming from the ice that stored Alex. It shattered off of his body, freeing him. He snapped back to action with his Bolt Stream, trying to shoot down Alex before using his Precision Bolt. Once the gliding Blacklight got to the floor, he threw a Cluster of electric Grenades to him before going to another energy supply and recharge. He noticed an injured Militia and kicked him to gain an Ionic Charge.

He looked back to his foe, who ran right at him.

Mercer: Too slow!

He swung his Claws at him as he blocked with his amp before trying to counter back. He went for his Musclemass, showing his hand-to-hand combat before trying to do a roundhouse kick and using his Hammerfist to slam the ground. The one in white dodged all of it except for the Hammerfist. Alex caught him with his Whipfist, swung him back down which caused him to let go of his Amp. He used his Tendrils to extend, catching it while contracting his Whipfist to kick Cole by the chin, reverse-spin kick his stomach and threw his Amp straight at him.

Zeke happened to encounter the fight and stopped his flying brother from his tracks...before being stabbed by the weapon. Macgrath flinched to the pain until he was wide-eyed at the Dunbar. His heart had his Amp, he was losing too much blood. He grabbed hold of his cold body of a brother, trying to wake him up.

Cole: ZEKE! NO!

Zeke: It's..okay, brother...I got ya back...

His pulse stopped, he can't sense any life in him. He tried to Pulse Heal him, doing his best to bring back the dead. He was gone.

Cole: ..And, so will you!

He pulled out his Amp, enraged. An Ionic Charge came out of Zeke's body and into his. He sheathed it back and ran at Alex, who was quite astonished. He mistook humans for so long and he wanted to do things right by changing their sets of mind. The experience was enough to change his course...later. Cole rushed in with multiple Cluster Grenades and a Detonation Blast. He jumped onto the blast before Alex was pummeled around by the grenades.

He went back down with his Giga Blades and another Thunder Drop. Mercer slowly got back up before having his face slammed back to the road. Cole back-flipped and casted an Ionic Storm. Nearby city blocks was incinerated by the blue thunder's heat. Cole went for another shot. Countless dead. Some were the Militia, some were innocents. He did not care. Not anymore.

He did one last time which sent an electric shockwave throughout all of Manhattan, the same blast as the Ray Sphere. Cole stopped, drained from any Ionic Charge in him. He dropped to his knees. All of them were dead. All...but two.

Mercer's body was still there, physically and heavily damaged. He got back up with his face ripped apart and an arm lost with his body scalded, showing his orange glow. He regenerated his body. He strolled to his opponent who was on his knees. Cole tried his last efforts to lung himself to a nearby energy supply but, Mercer shot his Whipfist at his left arm, tearing it apart and forcing him to screech in agony. Macgrath tried again yet, another arm fell off. Oozing blood profusely, he stayed in his original position, looking up to those horrifying orange eyes.

Cole: I swear! You'll pay, asshole! There are others like me scattered around the globe, some more and some as powerful as I am! And they'll be going after your head!

Cole spat at him, blood on his cheek. Alex whipped it off before pulling him up by the neck. His arm transformed into his Claws, ready to consume the Electric Man. He whispered.

Mercer: ...I'm sorry.

He tore, slashed and jabbed with his tendrils taking in every piece of his body. His body suddenly was floating in the air, over-flowing with tendrils and then orange electricity flowed around the arena, with Mercer opening his eyes. His orange, sinister eyes, emitting orange lightning.

 _K.O_

He stopped his 'magic tricks', looked to Zeke's body. He shape-shifted a black hoodie, leaving his pants and sneakers stayed on. He walked down the lonely road.

Mercer: I'm done with evolution...

* * *

Damien: ...Well, that gave me the feelings.

Asdtgh: Alright, let's make this short, quick and simple. It's true that many have thought that Cole would have the advantage against Alex's weakness with electricity, but not with cryokinesis nor physical capabilities. Cole may have experience against the US Military, enemies like the Corrupted and the Vermaak 88 who stomps any military worldwide as a big army. He also went up against the First Sons who have been studying Conduits for around a century, Alex isn't too far off with him defeating the US Military as well, Blackwatch who were able to successfully contain smaller outbreaks, compared to the one Mercer brought out, of the virus for nearly half a year and against the Infected who had been merciful to Blackwatch and the Government, since Elizabeth said that the waiting is over, and could stomp even Blackwatch as well when Alex finally save his sister, something not the Corrupted nor the Vermaak 88 could be compared due to both having powers and all national Militaries don't. Sure, Cole fought Conduits of the First Sons, Alex fought against both Infected and Blackwatch in a three way battle.

Damien: Hah! Three way...

Asdtgh: *sits further away from Damien* While the First Sons have camouflage and grenade drones, some RPG-7 wielders and minigunners(actually from the Militia), Conduits who can go big with some aura but have a weakspot which is their own physical bodies and have been studying against specific Conduits, Blackwatch have done the same with most soldiers carrying heavier weaponry such as LMGs, Grenade Launchers, FGM-148 Javelins(Anti-Tank Missiles), tanks and choppers with mounted guns, Drones who can detect through Alex Mercer's Shape-Shifted disguises, Bane Dudes who can also detect through Mercer's disguises with their devices, are smart enough to prevent any of James' parrys, once were unable to be consumed in the first game until the second game came out and have no weakspots, and thermobaric weapons mounted onto tanks and helicopters that are used to destroy all of Brooklyn Island and the Infected on it. Also, did I mention that Blackwatch also tried to improve their weaponry on the spot during the second outbreak Greene pulled out? Mercer was quite edgy with Heller who was capable of killing a Brawler(something that not even a group of Blackwatch Soldiers armed with the same assault rifles could do) as a human with an assault rifle which got Blackwatch's interest and attention until he showed softness from sparing a scientist.

Damien: Here's a little summary about this

First Sons

 **+Studied Conduits for a century**

 **+Have Conduits to use aura-like giants who maybe stronger than the DX-1120 and Project Orion Super Soldiers**

 **-But have a very open weakspot, and only comes as one or two giants in common fights**

 **+Drones can camouflage and sent out grenades**

 **+Have Miniguns(Militia)**

 **-Only have RPG-7s**

 **+Have been defeated by Cole and a small group of his allies**

Blackwatch

 **-Only have experience against smaller outbreaks than Alex Mercer's first one and Elizabeth's second for nearly half a century**

 **-DX-1120 and Project Orion Super Soldiers may not be as tough as the aura Conduits**

 **+But, they do not have any specific weakspots, only to limit Mercer and Heller's tactics and comes in greater groups**

 **+More frequent soldiers armed with better weaponry than AK-47s and RPG-7s**

 **+Greater and stronger thermobaric weaponry that are meant to gradually destroy an entire town with the powerful Infected in it**

 **+Able to think on the spot during the outbreak to amp up their defences against the virus**

 **+Have been defeated, humiliated, fooled and used by Alex and his several Evolved for his WHITELIGHT project and other plans**

Asdtgh: Yes, Kessler is capable of Flash-Stepping, spawn out giant clones similar to the aura Conduits yet, those clones die off easier than the actual mini bosses and Kessler's a decaying old man to barely keep that speed constant. Besides, Cole couldn't see Kessler that well since he is a blur to him whenever he Flash-Steps. For the Reaper Conduits who leave a trail with their locomotive powers are actually teleporting since they do leave a red energy sphere before teleporting. Although it may be presumed that Kessler can Flash-Step to dodge around Cole's lightning bolts with ease and Cole can keep up, it isn't when Kessler only shows he can move and dodge faster than lightning, not fight faster than lightning. His own lightning zapped Cole back to the arena whenever he tries to escape and back to the spot where they fight over who would suck one's face and where Cole gets his powers yet, Cole couldn't evade away from the lightning Kessler made. Sure, he did against Kessler's lightning beam but, it doesn't prove to be as fast as his other lightning attacks as Kessler did release a strange orange energy when charging. Cole could even dodge it during the time when Kessler was charging, which already gave him a headstart on dodging the fixated beam. That shows that Cole was aim-dodging, like running away from the range of the beam. Macgrath's best form of offence against Kessler is taking advantage over his weak stamina and non-consistent flash-steps.

Damien: For Alex electricity weakness, the only weakness he has against it is that his body locks in place during an electrocution but guess what? His body doesn't move when electricity is released from his body **after** an electrocution. That's why Alex is able to recover from Cross' overflowing stun baton everytime when he was knocked away by it. That's how his body isn't spazzing out on the floor after being shocked. Hell, even a Hydra took a shock from an electric prod that is meant to sedate elephants and got more agitated when Heller got in. And that prod is much much weaker than the stun baton, considering the amount of current flowing from the stun baton. The reason the Infected and Mercer are able to reduce the amount of electricity in their bodies is because the virus have a little resistant towards electricity thus, making this ability useful against Cole's bolts and lightning.

And, for the ice vulnerability, Cole maybe capable of freezing air which is at best -218.278 degree celcius and freeze the bodies of even Vermaak 88 who are already cold in their veins, Alex Mercer survives the cold winter at the North, in a tank top and disguised as someone else without even feeling the cold temperature where most people would need to wear a snow coat. Hell, his "clothes"(his jacket, jeans, shoes and everything), are actually even made of biomass and are parts of his body, meaning he also was able to fight nude without even feeling phased at all from the harsh cold weather in the North winter, making Cole's ice attacks not too effective against Mercer. Still, Mercer can just dodge his Ionic Freeze, Shatter Blast, Ice Grenades and Freeze Rockets with much ease.

Asdtgh: Sure, Cole's electricity maybe stronger than the stun baton yet, Cross would be much inhumane than any of the Blackwatch soldiers, might even be the same with the super soldiers. Why? He did tank a few solid hits from Mercer, reacted to subsonic Infected since they can run as quick as Mercer who did nearly outrun a 81.6 m/s helicopter in his prime and weakened state and injure Mercer by a pinch when he barrel-roll at him. With such strength with a high current stun baton, I'm sure that Cross destructive capacity is similar to one of Cole's rockets or grenades.

Kessler

 **+Flash-Steps**

 **-But, weak, old and his speed isn't constant nor is it slow enough for Cole's perspective reaction**

 **+Summons giant aura clones**

 **-But, not as powerful as the mini boss Conduits and can be taken out like Sasha's illusions**

Cross

 **-Stun baton are not as powerful as Cole's Ionic abilities**

 **-Isn't really powerful or fast**

 **+Is able to bring Mercer's fullest during their battle until the near end**

 **+Has proven that, even with superhuman strength and a powerful stun baton, Alex still can survive well from electrical hits**

Damien: There's also Elizabeth Greene the MOTHER and Bertrand the Behemoth that the two had fought. While Bertrand's strong enough to run down small structures, pathways linking to buildings without any intent, Elizabeth's form of an asshole can dish out powerful attacks that a mid-game Mercer and a bunch of tanks would have difficulty in beating. The Behemoth does have shells that are durable enough to deflect bullets, bolts and other of Cole's attacks and take on RPG-7 explosions just like a Devourer without any dent that it takes anti-aircraft missiles, made by Zeke, to do some damage, MOTHER takes on tank shells, anti-tank missiles and anything else from a whole army of Blackwatch with Alex Mercer dishing out building-destroying strikes on herwhile being weakened from the Bloodtox. Both do have homing green missiles, either some viral energy or vomit acid, and their speeds aren't too different with Behemoth moving a little bit fast than truck and helicopter speeds with Elizabeth only staying in one spot and whenever she wants to changer positions, she did it underground with great speed.

Asdtgh: However, there's one difference between them when it comes to getting out their minions. Bertrand can release human-size Corrupted while Elizabeth could not and relies on her already produced Infected to take down Blackwatch and Mercer. They both have their weakspots, Behemoth having its purple vulnerable areas and Elizabeth's strong tendrils that needed to be destroyed just for her to be immobile. However, those tendrils would come back stronger than before. Thus, both of them are quite similar in strength, speed and durability.

Behemoth

 **=Run over large strong objects without meaning to**

 **=Shell that take building-level missiles to do some damage**

 **=Move slightly faster than a truck or helicopter**

 **=Green homing acid projectiles**

 **+Capable of making minor minions to fight against Cole and his team**

 **=Have purple weakspots on his ligaments, mouth or chest**

 **-Weakspots still stay sensitive**

MOTHER

 **=Harm Mercer and Blackwatch**

 **=Strong enough to take their attacks back**

 **=Immobile during a fight but can go underground with ease and fast speeds**

 **=Green homing energy projectiles and debris spitting**

 **-Needs her Infected to help without being capable of making during battle**

 **=With her tendrils taken out, she'd be at a vulnerable state for Mercer to have a beatdown**

 **+Her tendrils get stronger from learning through past injuries**

Damien: Let's move on to the combatants' strength. It's true that Cole is strong enough to hold off the Devourer's jaws from closing, rip out the 'mask' of the ice Titan Conduit and other things, Mercer was able to propel around a destroyed 35 Ton tank with one hand with relative ease all the way out of the streets and into the alleyway, lightly drop-kicked a helicopter and overwhelm its propellers, two-shot James, mid-way through the game, to his knees with Tendrils and is much more stronger with his Musclemass and the whole biomass consumed from 7 Evolved. This makes Mercer the winner.

Asdtgh: Speed. While Cole is calculated to be at least mach 1.5 and is much faster since he did react to a helicopter's minigun and a possible mach missile, Mercer reacted to bullets as well, even tank shells and Greene's Crimson Shockwave where she eject out a small fraction of her biomass in a ring form. This is a sort of kinetic attack where the destructive capacity of the shockwave is based on the attack's motion and mass. Since the shockwave should've destroyed all of Times Sqaure with one wave and harmed Alex, who once tanked a falling military base with its explosives with ease, with the KE Equation, the speed of the shockwave would be at the very least mach 3 and would've been much faster, even up to mach 85 at a limited peak. And, ZEUS dodges it and nearly outruns it, making him just as fast and much more faster with the Infected he'd consume in the Red Zone, with 7 Evolved, of biomass.

There's even a technique Alex developed called the Palm Slam which he learned after escaping Specialist Cross. The Palm Slam is an attack where he pushes the air with his palms at fast speeds that the shockwave can not only propel enemies and vehicles, but also harm deadly Infected like Hunters and military vehicles like tanks. This is further improved with his Musclemass that increases his strength and speed to an extent where the bodies of humans or smaller Infected would turn into mush and further damaging enemies. He cause a shockwave with only his palms within a second to do that much damage through speed. His Critical Pain Devastator's a much more powerful attack, where he ejects his tendrils so fast, it keeps generating sonic shockwaves during the entire attack.

Damien: Nevertheless, Kessler does somewhat the same with a flick of his arm. Kessler was able to throw a shockwave to push away Zeke by a city block to not get his best friend killed or to hurt Cole, who can take on an army of enemies with guns, RPGs, grenades and turrets. Thus, Cole is able to compete Kessler's combat speed that is quite similar to Mercer's. Although Cole grew from a weakened state because of the Beast to a blast core and RFI-fueled Conduit, Mercer evolved with the Blacklight's expansion in power from consuming Blackwatch soldiers, Infected within three weeks, enhancing him from blinding punches to shockwave palms. He would be faster with the amount of biomass he took during the second game, especially with 7 complete Evolved inside him, outpacing Macgrath's speed and as well as his Precision Bolt reactions. Thus, Mercer wins over speed.

Asdtgh: Power. Since Cole can bring the Beast, who barely survived a direct tactical nuke as atoms, down to his knees with countless of Cluster Grenades, Rockets and an Ionic Storm, he would be capable of destroying Mercer, right? Close, unless he'd be willing to die for him or something and stay at one spot. Alex is also capable of wearing down James, who should be comparable to Alex's Prototype 1 state before he consumed the Supreme Hunter and survived a nuke five times stronger than the nuke that took out Hiroshima, with two tendril shots. However, power's been given to Cole due to Mercer's lack of energy-based attacks.

Durability, it's true the Beast did destroy all of the broken Empire City with one blast, we don't know if he could do it simply or shortly as it may take time to charge up. All the time for Cole to be taken out of the ocean and recover in a hospital bed. Also, even though the Beast did shatter the moon, we didn't see him doing it with one attack nor did we see him doing it in a short matter of time. Besides, the Beast would've gotten much stronger due to the Ray Field Radiation within years of Kessler running away from him. And the fact that Kessler changed the timeline(sort of) with different outcomes. A Beast who had destroyed the moon and a Beast who hasn't yet because of a more prepared Macgrath.

Thus, the best the Beast had done is destroy what's left of Empire City with a half-an-hour charged attack. And his regular attacks would be much weaker, to the point where he can take down a power plant with little effort, something Cole has survived by a few thanks to a generator, connected to Smut Triangle's entire electric supply, to charge him up. However, the whole destroying the city thing is similar to slightly more than what Alex could take if he were to use his Agile Armor and have the biomass intake of numerous powerful Infected in the Red Zone, as well as the 7-8 Evolved. Plus, Cole can survive a building-destroying missiles, take blows from a guy named David, taking blows from the Behemoth and the Beast head-on, making his endurance close to that of a reinforced military base, much less than Alex's.

Damien: Arsenal. It's logically Cole with his Gigawatt blades that cuts through David, his electricity and ice and even the RFI that gives him immense amount of energy from all over the town which functions similar to Cole's Karmic Overload, compared to Mercer's lesser weapons. However, they are not too effective. Ice attacks are quite useful but travel too slow for Mercer, electric attacks only puts Mercer down but, not for long, nearly endless supply of energy is as similar to Mercer's lack of stamina loss and the Gigawatt blades are only powerful enough to cut off David's arm who can tank an entire building's destruction thus, making their arsenal equal.

Alex may have disguises but Cole can detect through it with his Radar Pulse. However, coming from the scene where he was about to send the tactical nuke right at the Beast, a Vermaak 88 soldier snuck up on him and could've shot him. This proves Cole's weakness of being at ease(letting his guard down) when there's no visible enemy sighted and his Radar Pulse is no alert like Spiderman's Spidery Sense as it is active when Macgrath activates it, allowing Alex the opportunity to feign his death and take advantage like how Randall thought he killed him when he's in a disguise.

Here's the comparison

Alex Mercer

 **-Electricity locks his body in place during an electrocution**

 **+But, he can recover very quickly after the shock**

 **=Freezing at sub-zero temperatures is a moderate danger**

 **+Extremely physically stronger, faster and more durable**

 **+Long range attacks are as fast or even faster than Cole's timing**

 **-Lesser weaponry**

 **+Cole's weaponry is not too effective**

 **-Disguises are useless**

 **=Limitless stamina, if well fed**

Cole Macgrath

 **+Has electricity and power in spades**

 **-Needs to repeatedly shock Alex down**

 **=Freezing Mercer is a moderate difficulty**

 **-Lack physical prowess**

 **-May not be able to dodge all of Alex's long-range attacks**

 **+Greater weaponry**

 **-Most arsenal are not too effective**

 **+Radar Pulse unveils through disguises**

 **=Limitless supply of energy**

Asdtgh: In summary, the fight would be too close to be a tie but it was Mercer's far superior physical attributes that got him to survive enough punishment or even evade it and give just as much to Cole, who is not enduring enough to survive something like that. If we give him his evil and Beast powers, Alex can just evade the fireball explosions and blackhole with his air-dashes and gliding and their physical prowess would be very equal. The only most effective way to kill Mercer is probably the Ionic Drain, since it sucks up the life out of anyone.

Damien: However, considering that Cole's Ionic drain is done on the ground and Mercer would be faster than his every move, I don't think Mercer would not fight back and intervene in his Ionic ability before he could even drain anything from Alex. Plus, the Ionic Drain is capable of a small radius where Alex can just back off and throw crap at him, making him waste an Ionic Charge. Kinda 'shocking', eh?

Asdtgh: The winner is Alex Mercer.

 _NOTHING WILL STOP YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT ARMOR!_

* * *

 **Debaters who I have and am discussing the fight:**

 **Dog :**

 **The problem about your speculation is that Kessler only dodge the bolts at great movement and reaction speed with ease, not much about fighting as fast as lightning or at least Cole can't keep up with Kessler that well. Cole sees him as an instantaneous blur to be able to dodge his lightning bolts which proves his eyes can't track Kessler nearly at all. The only efficient thing Cole could do to beat Kessler was harming him through openings where he does an earth tremor, charge up his lightning ray or getting tired using his lightning beams** **due to his possible old age or just...plain old tired from using too much energy** **, making drones and sometimes when he does a shockwave with the flick of his arm(Hell, maybe Kessler's combat speed is that shockwave, moving his arm so fast to hurt Cole without touching him)** **.** **I mean, if Kessler find lightning easy and Cole can keep up, Cole should've seen Kessler's own lightning when he struck him away back to the spot where they were face-zapping each other(and the spot where Cole gets his powers) or at least seen it coming with much difficulty.**

 **Instead, it's basically inevitable for Cole to react to Kessler's lightning when he keeps getting shocked whenever he tries to leave the arena or during parts where they were face-zapping.** **All I see is Cole not reacting very well with Kessler's movements, using his openings and smaller stamina to his advantage and is able to dodge said bullets from behind and anti-aircraft missiles(that are mainly aiming at David) while Alex also does the same in comics and during his fight with the supreme hunter on the ship with jet fighters and their mach missiles. I mean, I am completely fine with Kessler being lightning fast but I'm not sure they can fight lightning fast when all Cole can do is see Kessler popping from one place to another with barely any trace. And the fact that he's old. Super old.**

 **I think you may have misunderstood. Yes, John did destroy all of Empire city with one blow but not an easy, simple blast. The Beast didn't destroy the docks along with the whole ocean when he missed Cole with a fireball, did he? The city-levelling blast could've taken time and most of the Beast's energy to charge up. Like all the time that Cole took to wake up in a hospital bed from the battle. The only feat the Beast can do with a simple fireball is destroying an entire substation which is what he has proven at the end of the game.**

 **You do know that a thunderstorm is a shower of lightning strikes above an entirely large-scale area and it acts as an unlimited source of electricity from the clouds, right? He's only able to rejuice himself completely with a few lightning strikes that has at least 5x10e6 joules each. Plus, thunderstorm don't release that much energy within such a small area but within an entire town. Hell, it can occur even wider than a whole city or else a city block going under a storm's pretty fucked if that much energy is released within that space. Did it? No. Like I said, he absorbs lightning strikes from the thunderstorm, not the whole thunderstorm itself unless the cloud had change dramatically whenever Cole recharges from it. But still, he does need to kill someone who destroyed a city with one powerful blast.**

 **Yes, Pseudo black holes. Imitations of black holes. Imitations that are most limited compared to an actual one. Actual ones absorb matter that are slower to just as fast as light or something so extreme, even a planet. Whereas, Pseudo black holes are limited based on the Beast's potency. All the pseudo black holes did were absorb amounts of matter from trucks, people, debris from structures but not someone as powerful as Cole, making them like any kind of attacks the Beast can pull. Alex still can counter such resistance since he is able to penetrate and devour on 7 Evolved without wearing them down, making Cole consumable.**

 **He doesn't have planetary range. Only the RFI has. All Cole did was power up the RFI to do wanders around the globe, curing millions and killing conduits. This has nothing to do with Cole's attack range at all. And the main use of the RFI is taking out Conduits, not the Blacklight virus. It does help empower Cole by a bunch since it is powered up by generators throughout New Maris.**

 **What do you expect from Heller, who** **could kill a Brawler as a human with an assault rifle or a tactical knife?** **With that skill, as a human, combined with the consumed skills from the Evolved, who ate thousands of trained Blackwatch soldiers, he'd stomp the military just based on skills with his prime superhuman strength, speed and durability. Alex is only a biological scientist with much more Blackwatch soldiers in him as skills. That's how James beat Mercer, who's obviously stronger than James and more lethal with the same powers, with greater experience in battle and better tactics with his powers.**

 **Never said anything about tanking the nuke, I said barely surviving. The Supreme Hunter did say that after consuming Mercer, it'd be able to survive the grounded blast. Meaning the destruction of New York. You're right that it'd be a pain in the ass for Mercer to kill the Supreme Hunter as it gives** **the more reason why Mercer'd still survive the nuke, underwater or not, since he would be severely damaged from his fight with the final boss. With both of their biomass, Alex can survive the explosionFor the distance problem, Mercer still got caught up by the fireball radius which is a radius we don't know how far. Hell, the 20 psi air blast, that is also caused by the nuke but travels further than the fireball, is capable of shattering heavily constructed buildings into dust, easily able to take down city blocks. Even if Alex survived from the peak of the fireball radius, the constant burning incineration a that point would still destroy a smaller town than Manhattan.** **You think that he'd be at the very edge of the whole blast and still turn into goop. That's just as illogical as this counterback you're trying to pull.**

 **Like I said, he still got caught within the fireball radius where most of the nuke's mass destruction comes from. Plus, he'd still survive even without the crow through regeneration** **like how the Supreme Hunter(after the first fight) does it with just a puddle of its biomass, regaining a whole hand. The reason why he wasn't able to is because** **he was mush from the nuke, being pushed around by the disturbed waves of the sea while getting washed off back to shore. It's even stated that the virus can't Sadly, he's still stuck on the wavy ocean. This doesn't give him any stability to recover, forcing him to be stuck unwhole with no one to pull him out of the water and allow him to regenerate his body. But thanks to the crow, he can by getting a pinch of his biomass onto it, reforming back to his original state. If the blast was just the same as the watered nuke but he's on ground, he'd still be able to recover as that mush. If he can get that strong from bullets and missiles to nuke surviving in three weeks, imagine what he can do with the rest of the Infected he needed to take down before the second game _and_ the consumption of Walkers, Brawlers, Hydras and Juggernauts in Manhattan that he had completely infested with the virus in the second game?**

 **Eeehh, technically it's only Manhattan but you already got me very disappointed with this crap. It would be a difficult battle between Alex and James, so it'd be reasonable that they'd get weakened as they harm one another. So, with James' weakened biomass and Mercer's weakened biomass that is combined with the Evolved, the wide devastator destroyed all of the Infected with no other living being on Manhattan to tell the tale...except for James, Dana and Amaya. And do realise that Manhattan was called the Red Zone for a reason, being a whole town crawled with understandably hellish numbers of Infected such as the Brawlers, Juggernauts, Hydras and the Evolved who had been feeding on their building to city block-level biomass from time and time. There's also the Blackwatch soldiers and their advanced tanks, thermobaric weaponry and Project Orion who are similar to Brawlers in strength but with brains. And Heller killed all of them, every single one of them, no Brawlers, no super soldiers, no Evolved. An empty ghost town. And since these types of enemies are numerous in Manhattan and have at least building level durability with their survival against anti-tank missiles, including the fact that Blackwatch had to go further with their methods with operation Firehawk(a plan of using a fleet of helicopters mounted with thermobaric weaponry to take out all of New York Zero), making him no doubt at least town level. And since all of their depleted biomass can do that, Mercer's full extent of his powers with the 7 complete Evolved would've been beyond large town level when he was able to wear down a multi-city block level Heller with two tendril shots mid-way through the game.**

 **Might I comment on your large review that took a while for me to see the whole review on the site? Do minimise your review, TeenAngel101.**

 **Neptune4 :**

 **Strength-Not too shabby. Quite true. Not evident enough on Cole's magnetism to carry tanks when no tanks have been included throughout all of inFamous, even in Second Son if I remember. Although Cole does lift and throw cars with ease with Kinetic Pulse and physically ripped out the mask of an Ice Titan and stopping the jaw of a Devourer for a moment, Alex has done more than just that. Even with a Palm Slam shockwave, he can push back strong Hunters and propel tanks. Even in Prototype 2, Alex flips away a destroyed tank with one hand across an alleyway like flipping away a cardboard. Also has worn out a mid-game Heller with (two) hits. But hey, could be a tie.**

 **Speed-It's truly hard to look through this. Kessler may have dodged lightning-speed bolts however, Cole does not like I said. Cole has always been flung back into the arena by Kessler's lightning everytime he tries to leave. Is he that speedy? No but he might be a little bit slow to catch up to Kessler? Wrong as well. Think about it, Kessler was a married man, a father with two kids around the age of 5 to even 9. Ran from the Beast for years till it was too late, goes back to time, smacked 7-9 year old Alden off his throne and take over the First Sons for years, till Alden's like what, 70-80 years old? And Kessler's hella older. Maybe that's why he has those mechanical parts to keep his powers and physical body up. Maybe that's why he's so full of openings, why his speeds' are not constant and why his stamina's not meant to last. And why there are multiple intervals of Kessler's flash steps as occassions where Cole can find his way to injure him and win. It takes a skilled man to take out someone with much speed. Like Doomfist timing himself to catch Tracer and rip out her Chrono Accelerator, like Flash being pummeled around by his metal bully or other slower metahumans, like Cole beating on an over 100 year old man who is himself. Whereas Alex was cocky but mostly constant of his blinding speeds.**

 **And he ain't fighting as fast is he?**

 **Lots more on speed here but hey, you brought this up for me to counter debunk. Dodging gatling guns from behind? You mean being shield from behind by friendly-fired enemy soldiers to hear their screams as a quicker alert. Dodging anti-aircraft? You mean getting help from Moya who would kill the whole operation team if they don't help Cole beat David? Crossing the city while in the midst of the First Sons fighting cops? Okay, what's the point? He does that all the time. Oh, you mean crossing the city in the midst of the rocket coming after that one bearded dude? Dear sir, that's not proven with much evidence when there's a thing called time skip or something within comic pages. Just because Cole was able to get to wherever they were fighting within five images doesn't mean that the fight was that quick now was it? Any proof that the fight was in milliseconds? That they fired the rocket as Cole was still on one side of the city? And those cops, who can go toe to toe with a few of the Dust Men and their Conduits, are intervening the First Sons for a while, enough time for Cole to reach to places and near the fight to rush up and deflect the rocket from inches away.**

 **Durability-Not bad. Strong enough to have not much injuries from a truck crash. Should be durable enough to survive the ray field blast that hasn't atomised one single building next to it. And they are all still standing. Bible sees him as some god-like human that can basically survive an atomic bomb without his powers to begin with. And a ray field ball thing that I can't remember isn't an atomic bomb now is it? It's to kill people, turn them into powers meant for Cole. Does it need to blow up the whole small island? No. It didn't even level it down into a deserted, flat land. Just a hole surrounded by the buildings it attempted to fall that stood strong and haven't collapsed completely from the start of the blast to the end of the first game.**

 **Point blank explosion from behind? Like an explosion behind a wall 5 meter away or close up explosion where the bomb's basically hugging Cole? Yeah, the first option. And it wasn't the whole tunnel that toppled down on him, just a few debris before he escaped out into the Warren District. Shrugging it off is laughable. Shouldn't he have gone against at least one First Son and getting back that one bald lady "without any bruises"?**

 **"Barely felt the impact". Is it an actual knocking-on-the-head kind of soft impact or blacking-out-from-getting-struck-by-only-the-balcony-of-the-tower-and-not-the-whole-bloody-tower-when-they-fight-on-top-of-the-tower-that-hasn't-crumbled-down-at-all kind of "soft" impact? Like, blacking-out-till-night-and-sleeping-on-the-tower-while-Alden-gets-away kind of impact? Cole would've been too focused on the problem that his pal betrayed him to define a crumbling top of the tower as a timbering tower. How has the tower not fallen for hours? Cause it hasn't. Too dumbfounded and shocked to think it right.**

 **Curshed by 1000 ton lifting, magma hands like a cancerous 1000 degree knife video. Any proof that that half a man-statue body is 1000 tons and not at best 300 tons? That's the size of only a few tanks and something Mercer would wheeze like a whistle at. Magma. How hot? Hot enough to be a nuke like the one that fried Mercer and prevent him from healing because of the disturbed ocean waves? Hot enough to beat thermobaric weapons that are necessary to try and purge all of NYZ, if it not be Heller intervening? And it's not like magma's coming out from that clearly concentrated body.**

 **Tanking city level blasts. Like the same blast that could've been done in around an hour which is the time it took for Cole to recover and wake up to see Empire die and not a second? Or the actual quick blast that only blow up a power plant while Cole and Nix fought John and Kuo next to a convenient generator that takes up all the electricity within the small town where the generator is meant for the RFI recharge while acting as a concentrated source of juice? I've said enough to make all of his reasons that useless. Let's just say that Cole can take a nuke as well, yeah? Except both Mercer and Cole would be severely injured as well.**

 **Like a man once said, do I need say anymore?**

 **"Stay back, I got a stick" Hey, he got jokes. Wanna hear mine? Remember Cole being trapped in a cage by Betrand while charging up the town? Where he only got two non-conduits to finish the job in killing Cole with bullets and was so close to successful as he continued his monologue? Yeah.**

 **Advantages-Sure, the creators have specifically said that Mercer can't do jackshit against electricity but when current flows through him. He was still standing and fightng Cross as if it was some wake up call, no prolonged involuntary muscle contractions during the fight after being let off the voltage. 20,000 volts? Like those tasers that don't spill out as much electricity as a bloody firework stick? That stun baton may not be more powerful than the Gigawatt blades but Alex ain't spazzing out forever when he beat him with no advantage over Cross' weaknesses.**

 **Just because something looks like a Hunter doesn't mean it is. Hunters are much more taller than that and much more durable than bullets. Ever see them die to a human boxer?**

 **Destroy the moon. By far the most vague feat people would fall for like a clickbait. Or like the nuke bomb inFamous fans keep thinking it's a dud in Prototype. Maybe Bible doesn't know about the multiverse theory. Where one timeline has Cole beating the nuke-eating Beast or another where he becomes that same Beast or Kessler running away from the moon-shattering Beast. Different stories, different outcomes, different Beasts. One Beast blew up the moon and the other can be in atoms from a nuke. If not, he should know about the future and present, no?**

 **In the future that hasn't been changed, the Beast had been created by no one and he got so strong to blow up the moon. Kessler could've fought someone who got stronger from demolishing a city to erupting volcanoes to blowing up the moon with his speed and powers that have been possibly demoted because of age. Thing is, he fled with his family. After years and losing his family, he goes back in time to rewrite history. Different history, different outcomes boom, it's the same thing I said. Different Beast, a Beast who takes so long to blow up Empire City, easily quarantine a good piece of un-civilised land and taking out defenceless cities with no electric heroes yet, can't ease through a nuke. And Cole never fought the moon-destroying Beast in the previous future.**

 **Blowing up the Beast's head off, sure. The nuke blew up his whole body into smithereens and came back, recollecting his particles. What did Cole do with the generator right next to him? Claw off only half a face with his strongest attacks, along with cracking the Beast's chest. The same way as the start of the second game's fight went. Only Cole's best feat was fighting John with no source of electricity back then.**

 **And for the Empire City destruction, it could've been just a charged explosion unlike the recent fireballs as I said. No proof of casual city-levelling. Get it?**

 **You don't need to say sorry that the deviant has attempted to take my opinion out(which failed). But you do need to apologise to me for bringing up this deadbeat fight. It doesn't matter who's stronger. One's pure power, the other's more clean on strength, adaptation and infiltration. We prefer this and that, I don't fucking care. Because when God comes down and create a demon, some anti-hero will kill it, some hero will stop it, they are cool characters to want to have their powers. That's why you musn't bring this up after years.**

 **But I'd like to see your thoughts considering I've recovered, hate life and am free on short occasions so, go ahead. Prove me wrong.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this little Death Battle. Do fav, follow, review and share it with others. Have a good day!**


End file.
